


Welcome To New York

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Matteo and David spend summer in the States, She’s fluent in German, Smut, They go to New York, They stay with Matteo’s half-sister Helen, cute boyfriends, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Matteo and David stay in Brooklyn, New York for the summer.





	1. Hard Rock Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive and enjoy a dank ass meal.

“Helen!” Matteo exclaims, giving her a hug. “Hey baby bro!” She responds, David surprised by how well she speaks German. “You must be, David?” She asks him, David nods. “Ja, that’s me. Nice to meet you” He smiles, hugging her back. They take a cab to her apartment, mesmerized by the city. When they arrive at the building, Helen explains the living situation. “So, I have a roommate her name’s Molly, she’s very talented. Then my boyfriend Patrick comes over a lot, he’s excited to meet you two” She explains, when they enter the apartment she shows them to their room for the next couple months. Allowing them time to get comfortable, maybe take a nap. 

“Does she know?” David asks, Matteo’s face laced with confusion. “About what?” He questions, “That I’m trans?” He explains, Matteo finally understanding. “Ja, I told her when I found out because I needed some explanation and clarity” The blonde responds. David smiling at his boyfriends response, “I love you” He says, Matteo smiling. “I love you too, baby” 

An hour later, the couple are laying in bed. David sat in Matteo’s lap, “I’m hungry” Matteo says, David laughing at his words. “You’re always hungry, babe” He responds, Matteo running his hand through the boys hair. Tugging on it playfully, “Ow!” David let's out, making Matteo laugh at him. “Boys! Wanna go eat?” Helen asks, knocking on their door. “I’M HUNGRY” Matteo yells, “Shut up!” David responds, they get up and put their shoes on. “Want to go to Hard Rock Cafe?” She asks, the couple having never heard of the place. “What’s that?” Matteo asks, grabbing his wallet. “It’s a restaurant that has a bunch of famous musicians items. They have a member of Queens guitars, they have an outfit that Prince wore. It’s a cool place” She explains to them. They all agree to go there, Molly being at work just asks to have Helen bring her something home. Helen orders them an uber, and they head to the restaurant. 

When they arrive, they order and enjoy their meal. “This food is nut worthy” Matteo says with his mouth full, making David and Helen laugh. “Yep, that’s my boyfriend” David comments while shaking his head. “You love me, baby” The blonde responds, “I do, I don’t know why but I do” 

They finish eating, having a nice conversation. Then head back to the apartment, but buying a pack of smokes on their way back. When they get home, Matteo and David take Helens set of keys and go outside to the front steps. Matteo gets them each a smoke, grabbing his lighter to light his own then handing it to David for him to do the same. 

They enjoy their smokes, then head inside to go to bed. 


	2. Until it’s in my piss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo and David meet Helens boyfriend and hang out out with her friends on a rooftop.

“Get up!” David says, having already spent fourty-five minutes trying to get his boyfriend out of bed. “Okay, I’m gonna do it Teo” He warns, Matteo groaning and putting a pillow over his face. “Looks like you’re not getting any action anytime soon” David finishes, Matteo bolting out of bed at his words. “I’m up! I’m up!” He chants, making his boy laugh. 

They get ready, having it be 14h and going to one of Helens friends rooftops to hang out. All of them excited to meet Helens sibling. Matteo’s mom had gotten pregnant at a very young age with Helen, wanting what’s best for her, gave her up for adoption. Her adoptive parents flew all the way to Germany to get her, they had been on the list for a baby girl for ten years. A couple years ago, Matteo and Helen met finally. This is the first time that Helens friends are meeting Matteo, so he’s a little nervous. “You okay?” David asks, Matteo putting on his shoes. “Ja, just nervous” He replies, wrapping his arms around David’s waist. Pulling the boy into his lap, “I’m here, it’s gonna be okay babe” He reassures him, leaning down to place a sweet kiss on Matteo’s lips. 

They take the subway to Megan’s apartment, walking the distance to the lobby. [Matteo](https://pin.it/5mkla2xn5vjkgi) wearing a pair of loose almost khaki type pants, a white t-shirt, paired with Vans. [David](https://pin.it/tspp27re424pid) choosing a pair of black and white stripped pants, a baggy green t-shirt, and his old converse. [Helen](https://pin.it/mqfei7omyuck2b) choosing a yellow top, ripped jeans, and a pair of sandals. Matteo posting a photo of David on the subway to his Instagram, the caption reading ‘A real New Yorker’ making David laugh. When they arrive, David squeezes Matteo’s hand, helping keep him grounded. 

“Helen! Is this Matteo?” A girl asks, “Yes, Megan. This is Matteo, and his boyfriend David” She introduces them. She gives the couple a hug, something a lot of people tend to do in the States. “Nice to meet you” Matteo smiles, David nodding in agreement. “So, how long have you two been together?” Megan asks, “Four months” David answers, Matteo taking a sip of a beer he grabbed. “That’s cool, how old are you guys?” 

“I’m nineteen, David’s eighteen” Matteo answers, Megan looks over to Helen. Eyeing the beer in Matteo’s hand, “It’s legal in Germany, so I don’t mind” She answers, “Oh, I’m drinking no matter what” Matteo jokes, David laughing as he opens his own beer. “The others should be arriving soon” Megan adds, everyone nodding. “Are Hannah and Erin coming?” Helen asks, Matteo and David looking at each other with the same confused look. “They’re the cutest, baby bro. They’ve been together for a year now” She informs them, taking a sip of her wine. “We won’t be the only gays, babe” David laughs out, Matteo cheers-ing him. “Finally!” He replies. 

Matteo goes down to Megan’s apartment to pee, leaving his phone with David. While he’s gone, Hans FaceTimes him. “Hallo Hans!” David exclaims, Matteo walking towards him as he greets him. “Is that my butterfly?” Hans asks, Matteo sitting down. Pulling David into his lap before answering, “In the flesh” he says. They talk about what’s been going on, Hans asking about The Big Apple. “Who’s that?” Helen asks, “Hans” The couple responds, making Helen laugh. “Hallo Hans” She responds in German. They have a nice conversation, Hans praising her on her German. When he hangs up, they just talk. After a while everyone shows up, and the party is in full swing. Kiki, one of Helens friends comes with her baby, Frankie. 

David loves babies, he thinks they’re fucking adorable. Kiki letting David hold Frankie, Matteo seeing David with a baby makes him want kids with him. He doesn’t know why, he’s never wanted kids. But seeing David with them, makes him want them. David is looking at the skyline, Matteo coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around the boys waist. “Hi baby” He says, kissing the boys cheek. “Hello, babe” He responds. Turning his head to kiss Matteo properly, Frankie giggling in his arms. 

Helen sneaking a picture of them, Matteo with his arms around David, a baby in the younger boy’s arms. She couldn’t help but post it on her Instagram story. ‘They would be the best dads‘ The caption read, her heart melting at the sight. Kiki having to leave, David giving her back her son. The couple leaning against the railing. “You want kids in the future?” Matteo asks, David smiling at the question. “Ja, of course. But, I know you don’t really like them, so unless you wanted them. I’m fine without having them though” David goes on, making Matteo laugh. “Baby, shut up. I wouldn’t mind having a family with you” He responds, David can’t help but tilt his head. Asking for a kiss, which Matteo gives him. 

“I’ll make sure they get good weed when they’re older” The blonde adds, earning a slap on the arm from his boyfriend. “You’re an idiot sometimes” David says, “But you love me” 

“I do, sadly” David jokes, making Matteo tug on his nose ring. Earning a high-pitched “Ow!” Out of his boyfriend. “Matteo, wanna play some music?” Megan asks, handing him her phone. “Fuck yeah” He responds, playing one of David’s favorite songs. Black & White by Juice WRLD, making David laugh. 

“I know that these Perkys finna hurt me, sometimes I feel like they doin surgery” David sings along, making Matteo smile. God he’s adorable, “I’m getting too fucked up, too fucked, yeah I’m too fucked up” He continues, Matteo taking a video of him while he plays with his hair. 

David’s favorite lyric comes, he’s sat in Matteo’s lap. “Pourin up this purple shit till it’s in my piss” He says, taking a sip of his beer. Patrick showing up as he sings the lyric, making him and Matteo laugh. “We don’t do purple shit here, sorry” He says, shaking Matteo and David’s hands. 

“Bro, this is Patrick” Helen says, they talk and all that good stuff. It makes Matteo smile seeing how happy Patrick makes Helen. Makes him think about how happy he is with David, he feels so understood when he’s with him. It’s just fucking beautiful with him. “I love you” He whispers, kissing David sweetly. “I love you too” He responds with a bright smile. 


	3. Lean wit me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo and David get high with Helens roommate Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented on my last chapter saying that they love the song Lean Wit Me, so this is for you lovely person who commented.

“Okay, the weed guy is here” Molly announces, Matteo cheering. When the guy comes in, he gets out his bag of weed. Little baggies with different types of weed. David and Matteo acting like crackheads, smelling all the different baggies. “Babe, smell this one” David says, handing his boyfriend the baggie. 

“Oh, that’s straight gas right there baby” He comments, making Molly and Helen laugh. “Steve, this is my baby bro Matteo, and his boyfriend, David” She says, Steve saying ‘Hi’ to them. They pick the one that they want, pay then thank Steve for the gas. Molly grabbing a blunt wrap, “Let David roll it, he’s good at that shit” Matteo says, Molly nodding and handing the wrap to David. When he finished rolling it, he hands it to Matteo so he can light it. After he takes a few hits, he comments “That’s some good shit” Making everyone laugh. David taking a few hits, then passing it to Molly for her to do the same. When they finish the blunt, “Save that, put it in the roach baggie” Matteo tells David, who nods then heads to their room to put it in the bag. 

When he comes back, Matteo’s phone is connected to the speaker. Helen and Molly telling them they can do whatever they want. Them heading to a bar with some friends, Matteo and David wanting to stay home. “Bye, see you later sis” Matteo says, David saying goodbye as well. “C’mere baby” Matteo mumbles, pulling David into his lap. Giving him a kiss, David wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck, pulling him impossibly closer. Matteo’s hands slipping under David’s sweatpants, then his boxers. Grabbing his bare ass, making the boy in his lap moan. “Fuck babe” 

“Holy fuck, that feels so good” David moans, Matteo pounding into him. Matteo knowing the boys body like the back of his hand, knowing what will make him scream out his name; whine in pleasure. “You’re fucking perfect baby, so fucking perfect” Matteo groans, David clenching around him as his orgasm hits him. Matteo burying his head in the boys neck, his own orgasm rushing through him as he spills inside David. Fucking them through it, a broken “Fuck” falling from David’s lips. When they come down, Matteo pulls out; tieing the condom and tossing in the trash can in their room. Matteo throwing David’s boxers at him, David handing him his binder. Matteo puts on some sweats and a shirt, David just slipping on the boxers, then his shirt. 

An hour later, they’re sitting on the couch. David deciding to help get rid of the Smirnoff Ice’s that are in the fridge, Matteo just drinking some beer. “What should we play?” He asks, David taking a moment to think. “Lean Wit Me” He replies, Matteo nodding and playing the song. 

“Drugs got me sweatin, but the room gettin colder” He sings along, Matteo dancing poorly to the song. Making David laugh, “Fuck one dose I need two pills, two pills” He continues, Matteo laughing at the lyrics. 

“I laugh when they ask if my piss clean” David yells, when the song finishes, the blondes phone starts playing Waves. David laughing, this song being Matteo’s favorite song. “Oh shit!” He yells, “Slowly drifting, wave after wave” Matteo sings, acting like he’s swimming. David finding his boyfriend adorable, “My face above the water” 

The boys were tired, they meant to get up from the couch and head to bed. But, Matteo was laying down on the couch, David on top of him. They just didn’t have the energy to get up, and walk the seven steps to their bedroom. Molly and Helen couldn’t help but “Awe” at the sight in front of them. 

Helen placing a blanket over the boys, giving them each a kiss on their head then heading to bed herself. 


End file.
